This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. There are several examples of studies found within the current literature using vocal hygiene training programs for female cheerleaders to help reduce vocal abuse that cheerleaders often apply to their vocal cords. The major problem wiht these studies is that there is no data presented with objective visual data of the larynges by a qualified physician or acoustic data of the voice by qualified speech scientists. The objectives of this study are to perform endoscopic laryngeal examinations and obtain audo recordings (and subsequent acoustic analysis) prior to a vocal hygiene training program before the beginning of the regular football season. The same visual and audio examinations will be repeated on these subjects at the end of the regular football season. The control group will receive the same pre- and post- examinations and the collection of visual and acoustic data but will not receive the vocal hygiene training until after the study has concluded, if they desire to receive it. The hypothesis is that the experimental group (who recieve the training) will have better vocal cord health and better acoustic performance of their voice. Pre- and post- examinations will be administered at the high schools in the Eastern Oklahoma area who are participating in the study. During the initial meeting, the cheerleaders will complete a short questionnaire (Voice Handicap Index - VHI, and other voice-related questions). Following the completion of the questionnaire a one-hour PowerPoint presentation will be shown to the experimental group instructing the subjects about vocal abuse, how and why it occurs, its results and how to avoid or reduce it. Following the presentation the laryngeal and acoustic data will be recorded.